


随笔——癔病研究  Rape

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：黑白黑 吼瓦 瓦安 隐吼安</p>
<p>分级：NC-17，X。道德观与社会道德持平或更高者勿入。<br/>我可没说笑！这不是简单用肉来形容的东西！看过《不可撤销》吗，分级和那部电影接近。<br/>禁片，嗯。</p>
<p>警告：抄袭有。性侵犯描写有。同性性关系有。乱伦有。死亡表现有。3P或4P暗示有。<br/>很好你们可以离开了。</p>
<p>看了的求别在意它，我知道这玩意有多丧尸，就算本质上是精神分析理论的学术研究也一样丧尸，还特地找了抵制摆渡的不老歌来发这玩意儿……太谢谢了因为对弗洛伊德感兴趣我已经多次被人说神经了。</p>
<p>其实这篇文还有一个作用是单词本……呃。应该有人懂这个意思。</p>
            </blockquote>





	随笔——癔病研究  Rape

首发不老歌，2013.12.27  
http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=hengfous&tid=2813335#Content  
http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=hengfous&tid=2813336#Content  
http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=hengfous&tid=2813337#Content  
http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=hengfous&tid=2813338#Content  
http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=hengfous&tid=2813339#Content

文前致敬：原梗作者十四、

 

随着迷药作用的消失，安度因逐渐控制了意识。他努力回忆，试图在身体恢复知觉前了解事态：父亲的失踪，自己收到的奇怪纸条，只身前往昆莱山的路上例行落脚的迷雾酒肆，不在家的黑王子以及最后童福递来的那杯热茶——可恶！太大意了！

身体的麻痹感逐渐消退，他慢慢睁开眼睛。他现在躺在一张大床上，手臂不自然地摊在肩旁，他微微偏头，看到了手腕上的镣铐。它们之间连着一条粗大的锁链，绕过床头的铁栏。手臂是……光着的？他皱眉动了动，让身体处在一个相对舒服的姿势，虽然骨折已经没有大碍，毕竟还在需要保养的阶段。一动弹又有点头晕，他赶忙停下动作。

利用最后一点无法行动的时间，安度因转动眼珠四下张望。门口挂着一席布帘，看不到外面，光线的阻隔使屋内有些阴暗，小屋的装潢是典型的熊猫人风格，墙上粗大的钩子挂着一串串辣椒蒜头，但标志性的大锅和成山的蔬菜不见了，禁锢他的这张床占了大半个屋子。歪斜地铺在他身下的被子（甚至没有床单）能够证明收拾它的人有多么匆忙。如果是这样——他费力地爬起来，探头往床下看，床脚是活动的，没有固定在地板上。

心里稍稍安定了些，他开始查看手铐的锁孔，发现它是常见的类型，任何一件工具都足以撬开锁扣。但是……安度因皱眉看着自己的身体，但是他现在一丝不挂。包括额上的银圈都被取走了。

这令他有些不安。他懂得无数防身方法，那个头饰自然也不是普通物品。它的消失不得不使他将周围环境的威胁值再提高一个级别。

总之先想办法离开这里，他还有不依靠工具的方法。确认头脑的晕眩已经在可接受范围内，安度因集中精神呼唤圣光，但立刻被打断了。几秒钟他瘫在床头动弹不得。

“沉默……”安度因无声地分析出控制他的魔法属性，也发现了锁链上刚才忽略掉的魔法波动。他又尝试了几个瞬发法术和暗影法术，配合上解晕术，同样无法成功。

他十分意外，魔法甚至将消散抑制住，情况越发不乐观，他只剩两个选择，一是搬着这张床离开（或许出门就能使用圣光术呢？），二是留在这里静观其变。

他不舒服地爬起来，打算翻过床头挪动这张床，至少先挪到门口。手腕和镣铐间怪异的柔和感令他再次注目。

——或许可以选择二。看到镣铐上粗暴缠绕的华丽毛皮，安度因笑了。他经常在黑爪卫士的装备上见到用类似材料处理的皮革，似乎是黑龙一族特有的鞣制方法。

尽管大致可以断定是拉希奥搞的鬼，安度因还是把延极铁床推到了门口（他在发现搬不动的时候分辨出了它的材质。拉希奥也考虑过这点？）。稍稍拐开门帘，入目的景色让他安心不少，标志性的迷雾证明他仍然处在酒肆附近，如果真有什么事情大可以呼救，冒险者都有飞蛾扑火般喜欢管闲事的特质，而这里从来不缺访客。

好吧，就看看拉希奥的目的。安度因从里侧坐回床上，斜身倚靠着一英尺高的栏杆等人。这次他开始检查自己的身体，他知道黑龙偶尔眯起的红眼睛代表什么意思，如果他真的提出，安度因也不会拒绝，但是为了攻受问题可能又会花费冗长的时间闲扯。让他满意而困惑的是拉希奥并没有在他昏迷时趁火打劫。那头黑龙的行动他一直无法预料。

检查身体状态结束的同时他听到了远远传来的脚步。可能是挑门帘的举动惊动了守卫，安度因想。他抬头看着门口，那声音出乎意料的沉重迅速，踏上木质楼梯时还发出了刺耳的拖拽声，一秒钟后外来人隔着门帘撞上了床沿。

“抱歉，我把门堵住了。”安度因有些得意。

来人沉默一秒，随后意料之中带着懊恼的声音响起：“快弄走它！闷棍坚持不了多久！”

闷棍？安度因觉得听错了，还是拉希奥想表达其他什么意思？他的话音很着急，安度因决定暂不追究，利落地翻身下床双脚踩上地毯，使劲把那张死沉的床往回拽。他已经差不多适应在锁链的范围内自由活动了。还没拽回原位，外边的人就迫不及待地挑帘而入，把扛在肩上的大块头人类扔在床上。

“我一直觉得他出现了返祖现象，沉死了。”来人抱怨。安度因则愣在当场，不知道该扑向床上失踪一星期的父亲，还是质问面前这个“自己”。

和安度因同样相貌和衣着的少年见此皱起眉头。伴着一阵烟尘，一只黑色雏龙扑扇着翅膀悬停在安度因面前。

“我。”拉希奥不耐烦地说。

“……哦，我一直不知道你还有这个能力。”

安度因决定以后再问他拿自己的脸做了什么。他爬回床上侧身跪下，凑近父亲。瓦里安只穿着贴身衣服，头发散着，脸色红的有些诡异，处在昏迷中仍不停喃喃什么，但似乎没有受伤。圣光法术沉默中无法做进一步检查，他生气地向黑龙摇晃手铐：“快点放开我！我父亲怎么了？”

来到潘达利亚后瓦里安国王很是有些不辞而别的前科，但这次整整七天的杳无音信让王子甚至做出了国王被部落囚禁的心理准备——尤其是发生过圣钟事件的现在。虽然那些只是他的猜测……

拉希奥突然不吱声了，他左顾右盼，最后觉得不能这样：“呃……这只是一个试验，主要责任不在我，至高王他呃……”

安度因脑中开始敲响警铃，和黑王子在一起的时间里他经常有这种感觉：“你干的？你对我父亲做了什么？”

“放轻松，只是一个小试验。”拉西奥拍翅膀的频率有些不稳，安度因注意到了，但他知道不能打断黑龙，否则会导致完全听不懂。“我的手下发现了一个魔古族配方，能够使嘴巴最严的人也吐露他最可怕的愿望……”

“所以你拿我父亲做试验？为什么你不自己上？”安度因生气地指出眼前明显的事实，他还是没忍住：这比被部落抓住还荒唐！

“放轻松！我唯一的愿望是守护艾泽拉斯，这不需要吐真剂。但是我需要联盟的协助，如果至高王的愿望是统一艾泽拉斯，那再好不过。只是似乎我错误估计了‘最可怕的愿望’ 的程度……和药效的解除方式。”

安度因几乎不敢相信，他从没想过小黑龙有这么不知轻重：“不会解除药效你敢动我父王？”

“有解药。”拉西奥顿时觉得受了冒犯，“我只是没预料到愿望呈现的方式。而且最根本的问题是至高王他自己白痴……”

瓦里安呻吟了一声，闷棍的作用正在消退，一人一龙的目光同时转向国王。

“……但是那些都是设想。”拉西奥把话说完，血红的瞳孔盯着苏醒中的男人。

“什么？”安度因又听不懂他说话了。

“醒了就知道了。”

拉西奥停在被子上，朝国王的方向挪了挪。与此同时仰躺的瓦里安挣扎着睁开了眼，眼白里的血丝让他看起来更像那个名为拉喀什的男人，安度因一激灵，拽动锁链试图靠得更近：“父亲？”

瓦里安侧过头，有些发直的目光移到儿子身上，似乎立刻认出了呼唤他的人：“……安……度因？”

人类王子立刻松了口气，但龙王子同时叹了口气。

拉西奥又飞了起来，远离唯一的那张床和王子询问的眼神，一字一顿说道：“至高王，联盟的神，心里最可怕的愿望是想上自己的亲生儿子。”

与此同时安度因感到一个巨大的影子向他压了过来，他条件反射地缩身弹跳，落到地毯上后才理解了拉希奥的话，顿时一阵强烈的惊愕——什么？为什么？他想向父亲确认，但瓦里安隔着栏杆试图抱住他。他看到父亲的眼睛，里面可怕的情欲快要燃烧起来，国王在他躲闪的瞬间露出了些挣扎的神情，但立刻重新坚定下来，有力的大手钳制住儿子一直没逃开的双臂。

安度因有些慌，他抓住床栏让自己暂时不会被捉走，一边试图求助在场的第三者：“拉希奥！阻止我父亲！这一定是出了什么错误！”

但是拉希奥一副打算袖手旁观的架势：“我关了他一个星期检查出了什么错误。”

“先——先阻止他！我可以帮忙！我比你懂治疗！”

“你要是想帮忙，就别逃跑了。”小黑龙露出一个残忍的笑，悬在空中看着几乎缩到地板上的裸身少年。

“什……？！”

瓦里安使劲往上拖他，安度因不得不改成抱着床栏的姿势。他懊恼地瞪着拉希奥，从开始他就在提防这头黑龙变成奥妮克希亚的可能性，似乎仍然百密一疏。

“别那么瞪我，我没疯。可以的话我也不想这样。”拉希奥不喜欢这副误会的情况，他变回人类王子的形态：“我试图用你的衣服相貌声音去引诱，但至高王就是把我当空气。”

看着“自己”摊手叹气安度因顿时感到一阵倒错，但眼下的情况让他不能走神太久：“一定还有其他办法！”

“有，但是在他身上不管用。炼金师说是几种感情转化的后果，说起来……”拉希奥玩味地看着安度因的身体，“你和你父亲真是没有一点相似的地方。”

什么意思……安度因胃里一沉。他知道自己像母后，但他一直感觉没那么严重。他努力缩起身体，脑袋里飞快地转着念头，瓦里安终于抱住了他，握住他的腰往床上掀，他死抱着床栏不撒手，父子俩僵持起来。

“……你不会打算一直这么下去吧？”拉希奥等了几秒钟，嘲讽地抱起手臂。

“放开我。”安度因一点也不打算妥协，“一定还有其他办法。”

黑龙因为王子的笃定态度感到无名的郁闷，过去的七天时间他出动全部护卫不眠不休四下奔走，用遍方法试图使至高王恢复正常，甚至一咬牙把自己也搭进去。而这位小王子居然一句话就否定了他的全部努力。

“好吧……那你就继续在这里耗着吧。”拉希奥摆摆手，挑开门帘离开。这很好，他想，这个满身奶香的小人类完全不懂有些事情没有万全的方法，这正好可以给他一个教训。

听到拉希奥的脚步声走远，安度因立刻开始了行动。这个计划是看到父亲时形成的，瓦里安身上穿着贴身的衬衣短裤，有些凌乱，但确实是国王本人的衣服。也就是说——

他维持一只手抱着栏杆的姿势，另一只手拼命去抓衬衣衣角。这很不容易，床脚的方位导致锁链缠在栏杆上限制了两手的活动范围，父亲扯他的力气也太大了。多次努力后他终于抓住了那片亚麻布，食指一推，一根铁丝从衣角的缝线中露头。

太好了。

正在庆幸，瓦里安突然用力拖拽他，力气大得超乎想像，他连忙捏紧铁丝，但没来及抓住床栏，胳膊被一下子拽开，在延极铁上擦得生疼。天旋地转之后他的后背撞上了床板，双手被铁链扯到头顶，父亲壮实一圈的身躯覆盖上来，粗重地喘着气瞪他。安度因有些窒息地逃开目光——他很清楚绝不可能从父亲的力量下挣脱。但他再次迅速控制了自己，铁丝还在。

“马上就好，父亲，马上就好……”安度因轻声道，在对方的体重下挣扎着翻身。他的动作得到了默许，但刚翻过去就被父亲咬住后颈，一阵恐怖的颤栗流过全身，他猝不及防地哆嗦一下，手上飞快地将铁丝折成需要的形状。只需要几秒钟……

一只手突然按住了他，同时一个愤怒的声音响起。

“幸亏发现的早。”拉希奥说，由于奔跑而有些气喘。

他们互相瞪着，彼此都气的说不出话。

黑王子已经换回了原本的装束，这让安度因懊恼地意识到自己动作太慢了。他们开始无声地争夺那根铁丝，人类手指的灵活出乎拉希奥的预料，最后他不得不施放几个法术确保胜利。铁丝到手那刻他看着安度因的眼睛，那里面从开始的细微惊慌过渡到他最不喜欢的冷静，小王子又有什么后手了。

拉希奥深深的吸了一口气。和这个从不会老实的人类王子来往让他总有一种即将发疯的错觉。

“好吧，让我看看……”人形的黑龙一把扯掉国王的衣物，从衣领袖口裤脚摸出了半打铁丝和几枚刀片，他气极反笑地戏谑着暴风城王子：“真是一点都不能对你们掉以轻心。”刚才他摘头饰时突然发现了银环里镶嵌的幽冥铁钥匙，立刻一路飞奔过来，连变龙型提速都忘了。

安度因又惊又怒，拉西奥的意志明显没被控制，但他有个很明确的意图，令人无法接受的意图……“为什么？”他质问。

拉西奥耸肩，他一点也不想解释前因后果，那会让他有种烧死至高王的冲动，“迫不得已。你知道这个就行了，老实点吧。”

“不可能，拉西奥。”安度因被这个敷衍气得头疼，“不可能！”

他努力试图逃离父亲，但是他们力量上的差距是绝对性的。无效的挣扎激起瓦里安凶狠的部分，落在王子身上的抚摸和亲吻愈显暴力，他几乎一直在咬他，在光洁的后颈和脊背留下多处血印，壮实的双腿挤进身下人腿间，一路撬开到根部。安度因被压的无法动弹，他突然想起曾经一次吵架，父亲会无意识伤害他但可以被唤醒，说不定可以试试……

“父亲……父亲！”他想翻回去，但瓦里安按住了他的腰，他只能费力地扭过半个身子，努力和对方双眼对视，“是我，我是安度因，你听到了吗？”

“是的，我听到了……你是安度因，我的安度因……”瓦里安温柔地回应，目光透出浓重的情欲和同样深刻的嗜血。没等惊恐瞪大眼睛的儿子退缩，他伸手抓住儿子的金发，堵住了他的嘴。

那是个近乎残暴的吻，安度因开始想要躲开，意识到这只会使处理问题的时间变得更短以后放弃了。他任由对方啃咬下唇，渐渐深入突破牙关，努力保持呼吸顺畅。他不能咬他的父亲，更何况看情形咬了会更糟糕。

现在简直是最坏的情况。他甚至不敢呼救。

他小心翼翼地开放嘴里的空间，避免进一步刺激到父亲，眼角扫向一旁的拉希奥，发现黑龙皱着眉一副很火大的样子。也许这是个机会，如果那是拉希奥本人，他不可能不嫉妒，或许他能利用这个劝说他别让这疯狂的行为进行下去。

亲吻结束瓦里安在儿子纤细的脖颈和喉结上啃咬几下，放开了他。安度因深呼吸解除暂时性的缺氧，趁着父亲爱抚腰臀的时间撑起上身央求黑龙：“拜托，放开我，你知道我不会拒绝你，这样对你我都没好处！”

拉希奥更火大了，他知道安度因为什么说这种话，小王子把他看扁了。龙族确实没有人族那样的道德律，但他了解拥有道德律的种族近亲之间发生这种事时受害人该有的反应，安度因自始至终过于冷静，这让想使事情顺利一些的小黑龙横竖看不顺眼。他会对安度因产生欲望的原因之一就是想要剥去那层理智的外壳，想让他在情欲的折磨中哭喊自己的名字，不受控制地射出来……

他勾起一个笑容，眯起眼睛。然后满意地看到少年的眼睛瞪大。

“你……为什么……”安度因震惊地摇头，他能看懂拉希奥动作的意义。他擅长多方向思考并解决危机，但现在的状况诡异得无法理解。他无从下手。

拉希奥趁他愣神迅速勾起他的下巴，饱经蹂躏的嘴唇透着一种艳丽的红，他不理会人类王子从惊慌过渡到愤怒的眼神，迅速吻了上去。

他立刻遭到了反抗。安度因在他的嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口，激烈阻止他靠近，直到拉希奥的另一只手掐紧他的脖子。呼吸阻断的一刻安度因的眼里又添了恨意，缺氧使抵抗动作无法避免的减缓，但他还是在拉希奥的嘴角和舌头上制造了几道伤口。淡红色的唾液从两人纠缠的嘴唇滑下，顺着安度因的颈项流到拉希奥的手上。

直到人类晕眩到没力气再咬，黑龙同时松开了他的脖子和嘴唇。安度因坠落到床上剧烈咳嗽，拉西奥抚了下重叠的伤口露出一个嘲笑。

“真是差别待遇。”他嘲讽地说。

安度因怒不可遏地撑起身，他有些脱力，但头脑很清醒：绝不能让这头黑龙达到他的邪恶目的。拉西奥好整以暇地等王子组织语言，得意地想这个人有没有意识到他含泪的眼角和喘息的声音有多么……诱人。还有那丝流到锁骨上的血，真是性感透了。

出乎意料的，安度因突然惊慌地“啊”了一声，再次塌了下去。拉西奥疑惑一瞬便了然，他抬起头，看到瓦里安用膝盖架高儿子的下体，一手控制住他绷紧的腰，另一只手的中指捅进了他的身体。

那很疼。拉西奥想起身边两名女性拼命一样给自己普及的知识，伸手从挎包取出润滑剂。安度因使劲侧过头，恰好看到这个举动——这家伙知道他在干什么吗？！他气的使劲捶打床板，爆发地吼他：“拉西奥！放开我！！”

瓦里安突然动了，用力捏住儿子的下巴迫使他面对自己，俯身下来，贴住惊呆的年轻人，喘着气呢喃道：“从刚才我就想问……拉西奥，是我们都认识的——那头畜生吗？”

整个屋子的空气都冻结了。因为国王的声音里饱含的忌恨——和刻骨的杀意。

现在父亲/至高王处在潜意识状态，一个失误，说不定想侵犯儿子的欲望解除了，追杀黑龙的欲望又种下了——他也许马上就能看到拉希奥。意识到这点，两个王子都僵在原地。

“说啊。”瓦里安残忍地逼问，手指狠狠搅动穴口，安度因疼的闭上了眼，但没吱声。他拼命思索着可以保护拉西奥的答案。

瓦里安不满意这种沉默，手从下巴移向喉咙，逐渐收紧。安度因仍然闭着眼睛，觉得事情不太妙。拉希奥也意识到更糟的情况，现在王子的处境很危险，瓦里安偏转的人格极有可能在下一秒扭断他的颈骨。

拉希奥立刻翻出手铐钥匙，但安度因比他更快。

“不是，父亲。只是普通的龙语单词。”王子睁开海蓝色的眼睛，用施放统御意志的音色轻声而不容置疑地否定，蕴含的催眠因素甚至让拉希奥错以为他解开了沉默魔法。随后安度因微笑起来，换成更加柔弱的声线：“忘了它，好吗？”

瓦里安露出难以置信的神情，似乎一瞬间变回了国王。他久久盯着儿子，无声地重复着一个词：提菲因……

“忘了它，好吗？”安度因微笑着重复了一遍。这个微笑他从小就从母后的画像上看到，并牢记于心。为了巩固这个成果，他用力撑起扭转的身体，在父亲嘴角落下一个轻吻。

拉希奥攥着钥匙楞了，为了撇清他……安度因居然做到了这个程度？

瓦里安猛地抱住儿子，力气大的让少年低声呼痛。他的父亲把他翻到正面，不住亲吻他的眉头、眼睛、额角，然后捉住嘴唇。安度因试图像刚才那样保持呼吸，但这次他做的不太好，瓦里安的吻近乎疯狂，他舔遍他的整个口腔，不放过任何一颗牙齿，勾引他的上颚，还长久吸吮他的舌头不肯放开，以至于他下颌都麻了。

这个吻结束后安度因努力很久才合拢嘴。他觉得眼前发黑，和拉希奥的争斗以及父亲的致命问题大量消耗了他的体力，圣光法术又被魔法封死了。他无力地看着父亲啃咬自己的乳头，接着把视线投向一旁表情复杂的黑龙。

拉希奥也看着他。虽然这是小王子自己惹的麻烦，但也因为他下药才会变得这么尴尬。不可否认刚才安度因采取了一种不择手段的方式救他，这让他多少有些不自在。

瓦里安玩弄够了那两点，口唇一路向下，在儿子肚脐处逗留。安度因颤抖了一下，放松身体不再挣扎，但仍然冷冷地盯着黑龙，眼神和瓦里安几乎一模一样。他需要真相，否则他会重新考虑暴风城和黑龙末裔的关系，还有他们的私人关系。

拉希奥看懂了，妥协地叹气，在床边跪下趴在床上，凑近人类王子，用一种他很少使用的平缓语气开始叙述：

“两个月前游学者发现了吐真剂配方，我请冒险者帮忙弄到手。我们在二百多个智慧生物身上做了测试，其中有人想征服艾泽拉斯——他们误导了我。炼金师向我保证解药可以正常运作，于是我决定试探至高王。

“但是出问题了。我的炼金师束手无策，我只好寻求外援。你可以放心的是这件事保密性很好，卡拉克西的唤醒者路过这里，向我推荐了大炼金师毒心者。”

那个血精灵陪同螳螂妖一起看到现场时——拉希奥构思着形容词——我伙惊呆又喜大普奔的表情出现在同一张脸上着实狰狞。万幸，她能够成为唤醒者，凭的是毁天灭地也能撑下来的意志力和完全值得信赖的可靠。

“那只螳螂妖从前研究过这种药，它一眼看出至高王是它的试验中8260号试验体首度表现的症状，压抑和感情转化太严重，愿望被吐真剂强化后造成精神神经症，普通解药无法起作用。特殊解药制备需要一个星期。了解到至高王已经中毒四天之后它告诉我，要么实现至高王的愿望，要么承担百分之八十六实验体死亡的风险。”

“我觉得这没法赌博，所以把你找来。”拉希奥站起身，看着国王架起儿子的双腿，手指重新插进他的身体，“平铺直叙。记得你喜欢这样的的理论方式。”

下身传来被贯穿的痛，安度因皱眉，仍然盯着拉希奥，他直觉黑龙仍然隐瞒了什么：“其他的办法呢？”

“能找到其他办法我会把自己搭进去？”拉希奥嗤笑。做决定时他觉得自己傻透了，但安度因的表现更傻，让他心理平衡不少，“至高王硬了七天了，再不救或许你乐意当国王？”

“不，但是……”安度因下意识扫了父亲下体一眼，立刻窘迫又惊恐地挪开视线，“你保证没说谎？”

明明这个人类骗人更狠。拉希奥懒得在这种情况下跟他争：“毒心者还在这里，你可以自己去问。”

“放开我，我现在去问。”安度因突然又看到了希望。

“不要。”拉希奥露出了邪恶的笑，看起来和他发疯的父亲如出一辙，“我很喜欢现在的状况。能够看到你现在的样子，把头挂到暴风城门口都值。”

安度因再次气的说不出话，拉希奥笑着俯身吻他，又被咬了：“毒心者已经制好了遗忘药剂，你不用这么压抑，至高王不会记得的。”

“你让你父亲上一次试试？”安度因咬着牙反驳。他不敢太大声，怕父亲又听见，也怕不小心泄露出呻吟。太疼了。这种疼不像粉碎性骨折的剧痛，但带着一种怪异感，每一次抽插都让他想把疼痛喊出来。

“Hm，没啥不好，可我不想被烧死。”拉希奥打了个哆嗦，再次拿起润滑剂，“我去给你上药，别嚷。”

安度因实在适应不了无节操种族的开放度：“你就不能放开我让我自己来？”

“放开你不知道你会干什么，你的信誉一直有问题。”

这才是这头龙的真心话……发现抗议不会有效，安度因不吭声了。他的父亲正试图把第二根手指挤进来，让他苦不堪言。发现拉希奥居然看呆了的时候他又羞又急，不敢喊他于是一脚踹过去。瓦里安趁他走神挤进了第二根手指，安度因毫无防备，一时疼得叫出声。

瓦里安听到了，俯身给了孩子一个安抚的吻。这就像是他们之间的晚安吻，安度因沮丧地想，真希望这只是个晚安吻。

等男人抬升身体，拉希奥趁着空档把半瓶润滑剂挤到了少年的阴部。药剂顺着会阴慢慢流向后方，抽插逐渐变得顺利。安度因觉得疼痛减轻了，他松了一口气，但立刻又惊慌起来。

拉西奥发现躺着的人在试图引起自己的注意，于是回到床头。安度因着急地小声问他：“那个药剂！那个药剂是什么成分？”

拉西奥不耐烦地第三次拎起瓶子。润滑剂是右半年前买来当参考资料的，只是商店里最普通的量产商品。他阅读配方：清凉的泉水、宁神花香料、荆棘藻提取物、黑口鱼油。看起来并无任何特别，他不明白安度因为什么要问这个。他抬头想表示疑惑，却立刻挑起眉毛。

面前的年轻人类似乎拼命想维持体征稳定，但随着后穴逐渐润滑，他的生理反应越来越大，每次抽插都让他剧烈颤抖，双手一副想抓住什么又不敢的无所适从。看到拉西奥抬头，他用求救一般的眼神询问着。

拉西奥明白了。安度因他……不论是天生敏感还是经验不足，他对快感的认知和身体的强烈反应之间有严重偏差。

黑龙眯起眼睛。

“这么说……”他慢慢地撒谎道，“我来这里之前，毒心者往这个瓶子里添了点什么，好像是催情剂……”

他满意地看到王子的爆发，安度因愤怒地捶着被子，铁链被他晃得叮当作响。这时瓦里安又加上了第三根手指，捅到底时少年蜷起身体发出了难以忍耐的泣声。

拉西奥觉得自己要挪不开眼了。“嘿，这还真是……”他喃喃道。

安度因简直气的不知如何是好，一个龙族已经够要命，又加上一个螳螂妖，他真不明白这些无节操种族脑回路怎么运转的。那是父亲，是他的父亲！他并不怪罪父亲，但这不意味着别人可以擅自把这种行为扭曲成其他意义！

“放开我！”他咬着牙命令黑龙，“这样不行！等药效过去！我不会逃的！”

拉希奥抱臂而笑：“跟我说这话有用？”

当然没用！安度因气的一拳捶下，扭头不理他了。

这时穴口撕裂般的又撑大了，那里挤进了第四根手指。安度因僵住，这不可能……怎么进来的？他私下比划过四根手指的宽度，那实在像能把肠子撑破，而现在它们正在他的身体里用力翻搅。父亲的行动粗暴得像个陌生人，他强忍着挣扎或者逃跑的冲动，一阵阵汹涌的酸胀感混合奇怪的酥麻从后穴冲击全身，他几乎用尽自制力克制动作和声音。

不幸的是有人对此乐见其成。拉希奥砰地变回了龙形态，从刚才起他就注意到至高王忽略了儿子的需要。安度因惊慌地看着小龙邪笑着落在自己肚子上。收起爪子的小肉掌摸上他的分身时，王子愤怒地发誓一定把这只自称没疯的黑龙挂到城门去。

前后的双重刺激让安度因的神智受到了沉重的冲击。在拉希奥的抚慰下他的欲望很快抬头，阵阵电流一般的感觉在体内冲突碰撞，他颤抖着试图躲避，却被父亲钉在原地。瓦里安的手指偶尔会碰到奇怪的地方，这让他的儿子震惊地发现自己居然是和拉希奥调侃时经常提及的“天生的受”——他体内的性器官离肠壁太近了，敏感的腺体经常被技巧性颤动的手指戳个正着，刺激得他大叫着弹起身，撞进父亲怀里。瓦里安一只手按住他的反射动作，拉希奥躲开国王，疑惑地望着这些过激行为——绝不能让他知道，安度因倒在床上恨恨地想。

但他的脑子因为两个最亲近的人的性侵而越来越混乱，他甚至觉得像在做梦，拉希奥的爪子沿着阴茎的脉络滑动，反复揉搓，鳞片刮过顶端的嫩肉，甚至伸出长长的舌头缠绕钻探，他完全无法抗拒黑龙的技巧，心里五味杂陈得直想哭。与此同时他的父亲快速抽插手指，后穴被一次次的撑胀冲击着，甬道内剧烈的麻痒愈演愈烈，粘膜似乎变得滚烫，热度在体内燃烧，他高烧一般打着哆嗦。可恶的催情剂，他头晕脑胀地拼凑理智，完全不记得距离上次自慰有多久，还有他的伤，那也是，坏了那是更要命的——

瓦里安使劲按了按他的敏感点，接近疼痛的剧痒顺着脊椎狠狠扎进安度因脑海，他简直发出了惨叫。父亲不会发现了吧，他颤抖着，千万不要，再加码下去他真的会崩溃。

拉希奥突然爬到他耳边，安度因有些散乱的目光下意识追着那团黑色。雏龙撬开牙关把爪子塞进他嘴里，但他已经没有余力反抗了。随后他的双腿被用力向两侧压开，大腿内侧一阵发酸，父亲的手指抽了出去，但紧接着一个超乎想象的巨大物体挤进了穴口。

安度因的呼吸骤然梗住，全身颤抖不止，持续顶入的物体占据了他的全部意识。不好，这太糟糕了，他模糊地想着，快呼吸——但他怎么也做不到，只能发出几个短促的抽噎。它是那么巨大，穴口毫无抵抗之力，充分润滑过的括约肌被撑开到极限，无助地吸吮强行进入的物体。最初的开拓有些撕裂的痛，但坚硬的前端不容抗拒地研磨顶撞，直肠肌在短暂的坚持后溃不成军，肠道被粗暴地捅开，疼痛消失了，粗大的柱体闯入身体内部，慢慢压进深处。勃动的筋络冲击着紧密包裹它的肠道，随着缓慢的推进在敏感的内壁上摩擦出一连串爆炸般的火花，一重接一重的快感灌进安度因脑海，他紧绷着战栗着，绝望地意识到身体已经无法自控。入侵持续了一个世纪，安度因终于感到阴囊撞到了自己，瓦里安抓着他的腰使劲按了两下，确保进入到最深。

那是父亲。在恐怖的短暂停顿中安度因窒息地想。那是父亲的……

拉西奥的爪子被狠狠咬住，疼得小龙差点喊出来。他担心安度因承受不住而来支撑他，现在看来这么做很明智，小王子一副想要咬断舌头的痛苦神色。

瓦里安开始动了，慢慢从儿子体内撤出性器，他的儿子在这个过程中一直打着抖。撤出到只有头部停留在内时，他毫无预兆地突然顶入，刮擦过柔软的肉壁直没至根。安度因发出一声模糊的喊叫，带着显而易见的放纵和哭腔。拉希奥低头看他，小王子把脸藏到了手臂后面。

最初几次推送的适应期过后，瓦里安挺腰冲刺起来，每一下的力度都凶猛而狂暴，让拉西奥想起野熊一类的名词。而安度因在父亲的猛力进攻下立刻沦陷进去，他拼命地摇晃脑袋，手指痉挛地抓紧头顶上的铁栏，口中偶尔发出的声音与其说是呻吟更像哭喊，惨烈得异乎寻常。让拉西奥觉得奇怪而又满足的是，尽管明显失去理智，安度因仍然没有任何迎合瓦里安的动作，在父亲怀里他就像被熊捕食的小鹿一样颤抖着。没有多久安度因就达到了高潮，他弓起身子哭叫，拉西奥把爪子拿开，听到了他被逼到极限的软弱：“父亲……别这样……求你……”

拉西奥心里嘲讽地一疼。

瓦里安也听到了，他停下动作，按摩儿子的臀部腿根和绷起来的腰腹，就像从前剑术练习结束那样。他的阳具仍然停留在安度因体内，在最深处轻轻摩娑着。

安度因发现自己在眨眼睛，他呆滞了几秒，突然记忆流水一样回来了。父亲巨大的性器顶到特殊位置上时他耳边嗡的一声，之后所有的一切都不受控制了——

不过现在他已经清醒过来。律动暂停了，但那根阳具的勃动感仍然让他全身战栗。他感觉到身上的男人在给自己做放松按摩，熟悉的力度让他连否认那是父亲都不可能。幸好，他想，幸好知道这件事的人只有他和一头没节操的龙……拉西奥呢？他在哪里？必须告诉他……

安度因侧过头，看到了黑龙宝宝。“快走，”他有些窘迫地发觉嗓子哑了，“找那个炼金师，快点解除催情剂，这样下去……”他咬住嘴唇，一点也不想说这个在刚才的煎熬中得出的结论，“……我可能会死！”

黑龙像是听到什么不可思议的事情，楞了几秒后呱呱大笑。安度因急得要命：“我是认真的！”

“好吧，我也是认真的，既然你已经被插着了，我就告诉你，那只是普通的润滑剂，你、被、我、骗、了。”拉西奥笑的眼泪都快出来了，戏谑地盯着一脸震惊的人，“怎么样？感觉不错吧？”

这个信息带给安度因的是一阵难以置信的难堪，随后是心跳都快停止的恐惧。“身体不会骗人，”他努力不让自己想像后果，“你真的没下药？”

展现自己的欲望会吓成这个样子么？人类真是虚伪。拉希奥笑道：“你可以自己去问毒心者。”

安度因一个愣神，立刻剧烈挣扎起来，使劲蹬踹父亲，以至于性器脱离了他的后穴。他的逃亡没能持续几秒钟，瓦里安捉住他的小腿把他按回原地，阴茎在穴口仔细瞄准停当后，重新挺进深处。安度因几乎被无能为力的感觉压垮，急切地偏头要求黑龙：“放开我！快点！”

“放你逃跑？”拉希奥抖抖翅膀，“我没那么傻。”

“不！我需要我的技能救命！”

安度因急得不行。瓦里安在刚才的插曲后不再放心，他把儿子的双腿架到肩上，粗壮的躯干正面压下，安度因的身体被压成了快要折断的弓形，现在他一动也不能动了。他感到身体里父亲的阳具又开始了抽插，就像矿道地铁进站停歇后重新出发那样，还是那样的节奏和力度，慢慢抽出，在洞口停留研磨一阵后，再猛地顶进来，擦过他肠道深处的——可恶！又不对劲了！

“你听我说，”他急切地向黑龙解释，“还记得我前段时间的伤吗……”

“当然记得。”一个更熟悉的声音在耳边响起。从刚才开始瓦里安都没怎么理会儿子，但是现在他按着安度因的肩膀厮磨他的侧脸，突然诡异地回应了他。

安度因咬牙决定无视突然变得时浅时深的抽插频率：“全身粉碎性骨折，多处器质性损伤，周围神经系统严重受损……”

“是啊，你真的吓坏我了。我知道拦不住你，你不会允许加尔鲁什危及联盟——甚至部落。你天生就是国王的思维方式。”瓦里安把他黑色的脑袋埋在儿子的颈窝里，如果不是吐真剂的药效，这位坚定的战士一辈子也不会用这么痛苦的声音诉求：“……可我多想把你关起来。永远关在暴风城。你永远不会遇到危险，永远不会……被他……伤成那样……”

每一个停顿时沉重的推送搞得安度因的思路有点乱，他深吸一口气告诉自己这只是父亲过于偏执的那一面，继续向看热闹的黑龙解释：“神经重构会增加敏感度……啊！”他被父亲狠狠顶弄了一下，忍不住叫了出来，“器质性损伤波及到主动脉，软组织几乎全散了……”

“别再提醒我这件事！”瓦里安爆发了，狠狠握住儿子的下巴把他扭正，安度因望着父亲扭曲的面容短时间失去了声音。

“我不会让你有心思想这些的。”瓦里安盯着熟悉的海蓝色眼睛宣布。“你永远不会离开我。”

安度因恐怖地意识到接下来的事情，他被迫打断理论，拼命向拉希奥摔手：“放开我！我真的可能会死！”

小龙摊了摊爪子。

王子又急又气。当他还想继续争取的时候被堵住了嘴，国王发泄一般撕咬着他嘴里的一切，同时下身的抽动变得癫狂，像雨点那样每次都大力攻入儿子体内最深的地方。

安度因痛苦的无意识蜷缩起来，他整个人被剧烈摇晃，尾椎到头顶的每一条神经都尖利地叫嚣着酥麻。父亲的吻让他难受极了，瓦里安想要憋死他一样不给他一点喘息的时间，憋闷感混合到快感里使他愈难自拔。要是圣光术还在就好了，父亲压紧他的嘴唇咬住舌头使劲往外拽的时候他想道，被禁锢在头顶的双手使劲撕扯锁链。

拉希奥觉得眼前的画面堪称艳情，这让他有些嫉妒，不过……他想起刚才那个笑话，差点又爆笑起来。也不坏不是吗，他得意地看着安度因躺在父亲身下拼命向自己投来哀求的眼神。这个表情他从没在王子身上看过，着实有些新鲜。

安度因很快发现黑龙没有任何放开自己的意思，而父亲迷恋上了他的嘴，吻完又把手指捅进来翻搅，模拟下身的节奏抽插，他使劲去咬，但瓦里安像毫无知觉一样。除了破碎的呻吟外他一个字也发不出来。他的头脑被欲望的狂风暴雨折磨得几乎停转，眼前开始模糊，再次完全失控只是时间问题，但他得撑过去，或许，或许可以冒险试试另一个突破口……

他带着点视死如归望向上方。这是在给父亲解毒，但如果他因此而死就没有意义了。他使劲追着父亲的目光，瓦里安发现了，无限欣慰地露出笑意，抽插速度慢了下来。

“你一直不专心。”国王笑道，轻撞儿子两下，又狠狠地顶进去，少年难耐地叫出声。“和谁说话呢？这里只有我们。”

知道拉希奥还在旁观，安度因屈辱地闭上眼，但是瓦里安很快俯下身舔他的眼皮：“睁开。我喜欢看你的眼睛。”

“和我一模一样……不，更像提菲因。她总是快乐而沉静的，而你更是这样。我有时候很奇怪你的平和从何而来，或许这是我永远也无法体会到的东西。”

瓦里安停止抽动，喘着气取出塞在儿子嘴里的手指，布满鲜血和唾液的手轻轻拨开儿子额角的乱发，在那里留下一道血痕。带着某种神圣的意味，他在安度因额上印下一吻。

“你会成为一个好国王。你会成为人类历史上最优秀的国王。我太为你骄傲了。安度因.莱恩，你是圣光赐予我最宝贵的礼物。”

安度因看到旁边的小龙已经笑得快跌到地板上去了，而他自己对这场……怎么说呢，如果不是现在的姿势，这只是父亲对儿子的自豪，而现在，它怎么看怎么像一场糟糕的告白，还是在强暴对方的时候。

至少这让父亲停下了，还放开了他的嘴，算是……成功了？

他努力吸气，试图调整回正常的呼吸频率。适应了入侵的甬道变得更加敏感，即使静止他仍然能感受到那种怪异的麻痒。现在他知道那是尚未痊愈的神经在作祟了，它们导致他无法反抗地卷入了快感的漩涡。他看到父亲的目光，国王在等他的回应。

他用有点锈住的脑子努力思考。他是王子，他的尊严不允许他在这种情况下做出回应。他也不愿挑逗父亲——

安度因垂下眼睛，什么都没说。长久的寂静后，瓦里安笑了：“好儿子。”

几次彻底攻击敏感点的入侵以及身前性器被抚慰的动作让安度因尖叫起来，在剧烈的快感中扭动。瓦里安似乎完全知道该怎样取悦他，而刚才只是对他的一种惩罚。安度因情愿他继续那种惩罚，他故意没有回应父亲，为什么父亲会更加兴奋？他想不透，事实也不允许他继续想下去，随着身体内外敏感器官不断受到侵犯，他的意识迅速脱离掌控，眼前虚像乱撞，这令他恐惧得无以复加。

重伤……血管、软组织高度受损……性生活缺乏……极容易导致性交中死亡……

要赶快让拉西奥放开自己……安度因偏过头，但是立刻被瓦里安扳回去了，他的父亲俯身下来，他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。瓦里安的表情凶狠而满足：“看着我。好好感受我。我太爱你了……”

安度因望着近在咫尺的脸，他的眼睛看不清了，感官的作用已经被彻底扰乱。这不是父亲，他不认识这个人，但他完全动弹不得的和这个人性交，铺天盖地的快感中他只剩下一个念头，用尽全力向视野之外的黑龙哀求：“放开我、快放开我……你真的打算让我死吗……”

“别搞笑了。祸害活千年，你哪那么容易死。”拉希奥不以为然。

他不信。意识到这点，安度因立刻动用了最迫不得已的办法。

拉希奥奇怪地看到王子深吸了一口气，接下来他听到了穿透屋顶的尖叫：“救命啊——！！”

这家伙疯了吗！拉西奥用最快速度变回人形紧紧捂住王子的嘴巴，安度因第二声求救堵成了憋闷的呜咽。这时候黑王子才发现自己的耳朵被近在咫尺的声波震得嗡鸣不止，气愤地低声指责这个他一直无法理解的人类：“我是无所谓，但是你想毁了你和你父亲吗？！”

你才会毁了我和父亲！安度因使劲摇头想甩脱拉希奥，但是瓦里安接下来的行动打断了他。国王对那声呼救的全部反应是更狠地操弄儿子的后穴和阴茎，又加上了对体外敏感位置的攻击，乳头、肚脐、后腰，适才安度因的任何一个颤抖他都记得。他把那双白皙细瘦的腿用力压低，扳紧儿子的肩膀让他承受全部的力度，安度因的呼吸又窒住了，狂暴的抽插使他耳边轰鸣不止，全身任何掐摸都让他失控，穿透身体的性器像要把内脏撕扯出体外，又把整个世界推送进来。他快要被撑得爆炸了。他难忍地扬起脖颈，在拉希奥掌下嘶喊起来。

这时候拉西奥听到了人声，超过一打的不同声音相互询问着，周围的冒险者都听到了他们敬爱的王子的呼救。他也听见了左和右在尽力劝说来人。大多数事情忙或者不愿多掺和的离开了，但是有两三个顽固的人坚持要亲眼看到现场，确认王子真的“只是被吓到了”。白王子在冒险者中的声望的确令人赞叹，拉西奥有些慌乱地想。

“没事，你们不用担心。”一个女孩子的声音突然响起。是唤醒者。“现在确实不能让你们进去。至于原因……”唤醒者压低了嗓音，“看你们都是女生我才说的——这是安度因和拉西奥两位殿下之间的事情。”

一阵顿悟的沉默，之后一个女生低声确认：“真的？”

右立刻回答：“如果您不相信，可以到迷雾酒肆等上一阵，不久您会亲眼看到答案。当然，请不要外传。”

谨慎而兴奋地交流过后女孩子们接受了这个提案，右引导她们前往酒肆，左则赶紧奔向小屋，隔着门帘向主人确认：“殿下，没事吧？”

“没事。”拉西奥镇定下来，“他的情绪有些过激，我会处理好的。”

左离开了。拉西奥低下头，惊讶地发现安度因哭了。王子嘴唇嗫嚅着，目光几乎全散了，眼泪不住从眼角滑落。超出承受极限的神经冲动让安度因产生了幻觉，极致的痛苦与欢愉缠绕着他，浓重的黑暗和刺目的圣光在眼前旋转，他被两者剧烈撕扯却无法接近任何一方。父亲肆虐的身影慢慢褪色，他的灵魂不断下坠，溃散入深不见底的虚空。

拉西奥放开了按着他的手。这人看起来没力气呼救了。

安度因感觉拉西奥出现在很远的地方，最后的不屈让他挣扎着说话，他不知道自己有没有发出声音，也不知道拉西奥是不是真的在那里，但他必须这么做。出口的语言接近气声，撞击中打得支离破碎：“……治疗……啊……药水……啊……带着……吗……”

拉西奥点头，但立刻发现这并不是询问。安度因现在的状态极度类似濒死，这令他骤然警觉起来。

“这件事……别……啊呃……别告诉……父亲……”

“我……真不该……一直骗你……我……”

他没能说完话就被逼进了高潮，稀薄的液体从他的顶端溢出。安度因痉挛地弓起身体，后穴一阵阵收缩。瓦里安倒吸一口气停止了抽插，双手指甲抠进儿子肩头，血丝从指痕里渗透出来。

拉西奥死死盯着人类王子。安度因在信用上可谓劣迹斑斑，但刚才的样子一点不像开玩笑。他看到少年的高潮结束，却没有像上次一样放松，而是不停倒抽着气，像喘不过气似的。他又突然发现安度因脸色差的要命，目光散的像死人一样，刚才为什么没注意到呢？而且眼球也有点上翻，天哪——黑王子差点吓趴下，他翻开安度因的眼皮，看到瞳孔正在不自然地扩张。

拉西奥不知道自己翻背包的时候弄散了多少东西，他两只手都不受控制地发抖。要是他相信安度因一次……要是相信他一次……该死！那是个牧师！他为什么会不相信一个牧师的诊断？！他哆嗦着把一整管药水倒进了王子嘴里，由于瓦里安的头颅太近而浪费了令人心悸的几秒钟。还好他还能吞咽，拉西奥想，短暂而难耐的时间里他全心祈祷着，但愿这来得及……这必须来得及！

一阵细碎的咕噜声后，年轻的王子发出一声干呕，剧烈咳嗽起来。拉西奥几乎是哭着松了一口气。安度因剧烈喘息着迷茫地观察四周，盯着惊魂未定的黑龙发了几秒呆后，熟悉的冷静回到了那双眼睛里。

“这么说……”安度因虚弱地望着似乎是拉希奥的影子，自己口中有绿茶叶的苦味和刺痛，发生了什么已经不用解释了。他耳中各种杂音交织，眼睛完全对不准焦距，但他仍然立刻做了判断，使劲咽了一口，从几乎失音的嗓子里挤出重复了无数遍的话：“……放开我……”

这次小黑龙特别乖，默默给刚从地狱门口走了一圈的人解开手铐。沉默魔法移除的一刻安度因念出一段简短的祷言，圣光修复了破裂的感官，他眨眨眼，房梁的轮廓逐渐清晰，全身都在抽痛——但总算是活过来了，他如释重负地想，随后愣住，恨恨地一拳捶在被子上。

他是该诅咒还是该嫉妒？！他已经发泄了两次，甚至差点被逼死，但是父亲的性器仍然饱涨地撑在他的肠道里！

拉希奥看着安度因摊开手臂对床板发了一阵无名火，之后似乎做了什么决定，丢给他一个余怨未消的眼神：“出去。”

“你又死一次怎么办。”拉希奥也直挺挺地把问题丢给他。

安度因懒得理他，用获得自由的双手结出符印，一道明亮的圣光从手心涌出，笼罩了他的全身。这个答案在最后出现了败笔，瓦里安重新开始的冲撞让他惊呼起来，光芒马上暗了。

拉希奥翻了个白眼，觉得果然还是不能信任这个牧师：“我还是待在这更好。”

安度因郁闷地挂了一个瞬发治疗术，冲黑龙低声怒吼：“你不会想看的！”

“该看的不该看的我刚才不是都看过了么。”拉希奥挑起一个无比无辜的笑容。

这龙一旦有了什么主意就完全劝不动。安度因自暴自弃地回他：“随便你。……哎哟。”

瓦里安缓慢地撞击着儿子，给那具刚刚高潮过的年轻躯体一些适应的时间。出乎他预料的，一直躺在床上一动不动的少年忽然伸出双手，相对而言过于瘦弱的胳膊勾住了他的脖子。他愣住了，战士的意识让他条件反射地抓住一条胳膊拽开，瞪着凑近的那片海蓝：“……安度因？”

“是的，父亲。”整个人被团起，膝盖压到胸口，安度因现在唯一自由的动作就是抱住上方的人。但是这个动作对于反击来说已经足够。他收紧没被拽开的胳膊凑向瓦里安，轻轻顶上他的额头，鼻尖碰鼻尖地轻声道：“我在这里。”

他羞耻又满意地感觉到父亲的性器在后穴中兴奋起来。如他所了解的，适当的回应能够刺激对方，而他现在……在没法避免的情况下还是尽快结束为好。他绝不想挑战父亲的耐力。

虽然是人形态，拉希奥还是感觉全身的鳞片都炸了起来，胸中翻滚的嫉妒让他真想一把火烧死至高王。这种感觉在刚刚查明至高王愿望的时候也有过，但从那时起直到刚才他都没有得到安度因的回应，这曾令黑王子十分得意。他僵直地抱手站着，暗红色的瞳孔阴沉地在两具纠缠的躯体上打转。

瓦里安想把儿子推回原来的姿势，但是安度因抱着不撒手，他很快妥协了，捉住架在肩上的脚踝扯到身后。安度因配合地张开腿，任由父亲粗壮的双臂圈住腰，抱着他直起身。他现在完全坐在父亲身上了，体重让他更强烈地感受到身体里阳具的存在。安度因苦笑着想真是自掘坟墓，这个体位——羞耻感简直翻了倍。他拼命思索下一步的行动，需要挑起父亲的欲望，但他绝对无法接受由自己主导动作，除此之外的方法……也许可以说点什么，像是……他脸上发热。怎么可能说出口？

瓦里安迷恋地拥着儿子抚摸他的面颊，安度因把手搭在父亲肩上，望着那双熟悉的，却闪烁着陌生情绪的蓝色眼睛。拖延时间也好，他一咬牙，自暴自弃地吻住了父亲。

瓦里安温柔地回应。他能微弱地意识到自己可能做了什么不好的事情，但更强烈的意志显现出来，把零星的清醒挤到脑后。面前是自己的儿子，那个天生成熟但在一些实际操作上尚属青涩的小男孩。他会教给他这些知识。和在武器上手把手的教导没有任何区别，他阻止孩子缺乏章法的乱啃他的嘴唇，指点撬动牙关的技巧，引导着幼小的舌头前往自己最舒服的地方，做的好时他也不吝惜粗重的呻吟——作为一种奖赏。分开的时候安度因震惊得无法言语，而瓦里安促狭地笑了，毫不掩饰自己的骄傲。他的儿子学的很快，一直以来都是。

安度因难以置信地捂着嘴，无法相信自己刚才居然沉浸其中。从被禁锢在这里开始他从未觉得这个人除了肉体和记忆之外哪里像父亲，但是刚才那一刻他无比清晰地感到了那个伟大的的存在，那种呵护、指导，和毫无保留的爱意……看着国王露出堪称幼稚的笑容，他感到有点脱力。也许有时候自己确实太像母亲了，安度因想。

他放松下来，伸臂搂住父亲，贴上他的面颊。“我是你的，父亲。”他低语道，“好好疼爱我。”

他感觉自己被抬起，甬道中的性器一点点脱离身体，快要完全离开时，瓦里安放开了他，他惊呼着坠落下来，被阴茎重新戳进深处。熟悉的麻痒又回来了，安度因哆嗦起来，收紧手臂紧紧搂着父亲，这个角度不容易被碰到敏感点。他把耐力法术施加到自己身上，调整呼吸，也不再压抑声音，“嗯、嗯……”他在父亲耳边吐着气。

异常马上出现了。瓦里安皱起眉，笑容消失，随之替代的是从一开始见到的陌生人，那个凶狠的人——很明显这就是问题所在！安度因立刻闭紧嘴，仔细分辨男人眼中的细节。是拉喀什吗？他一直不能理解的父亲的第二人格……

安度因的脖子突然被人抓住，硬生生扯离肩头，他立刻捉紧父亲肩膀，但在大力拉扯下还是被迫仰起上身。一阵晕眩后他看到了拉希奥，黑王子的怒气几乎具象出煞，紧紧抿着嘴唇。那上面还留着自己咬出来的血，安度因气愤地想，他有什么资格抗议这种状况？

拉希奥气的快疯了。安度因不肯就范时他固然不爽，但看到小王子乖乖地伏在别人怀里做爱，他震惊于自己汹涌的狂怒。黑龙从来不是肯压抑情绪的种族，他一把拉开安度因，从蓝色的眼睛里也看到了愤怒的影子，那又如何，拉希奥想着，他决不允许自己的情人给予别人回应。

短暂的僵持之后，仍是安度因打破了沉默，悄声质问黑龙：“你到底想怎样？”

“就这样。”拉希奥固执地说。

“你知道我父亲耐力多少？”安度因生气地点明，他认为自己的恋人有这种程度的判断力。

拉希奥当然懂。但他仍然阴着脸：“我受不了。”

“所以我让你出去！”由于黑龙的拉扯，安度因后仰的身体几次被父亲撞到痛处，麻痒折磨得他不堪忍受。他的左手悄悄结出符印，如果沟通不畅不排除把中二龙打晕的解决办法——一开始就该这样做，他咬牙切齿地想。

“不要。”拉西奥的回答干脆利落，“我看到你的小动作了。不能读条和恐惧你不是我的对手。”

他说的是事实。安度因一瞬间非常想摆脱父亲痛揍这头欠扁的龙崽子。但是那样未知度太大了，他记得刚才走投无路时的求援，闹起来不能保证迷雾酒肆的冒险者们不起疑。

他还没想出办法，瓦里安搂紧了他的腰使劲压进深处，在敏感位置上按揉，双方的拉力让安度因的身体怪异的弯折着，他难忍又难受地喊了起来。

“你又不专心了。”国王不爽地指责儿子，而他的儿子无奈地考量再次求救的可行性。没有生命危险的时候王族的荣誉更重要……无论他怎么受辱，实际的操作也不能不做。好累，安度因苦闷地想。

“……我在这里，父亲……”他半偏着头努力回复，同时示意拉西奥自己在跟他说话：“……这感觉太糟糕了……”

拉西奥丝毫不领情：“感觉好风险也大。”

安度因几乎下意识回他：“就是那个风险，这个角度太容易碰到……”

王子猛地闭上嘴，他失言了。黑龙在短暂的迷惑后露出顿悟的表情，当即爆笑起来。

“……好吧，我认输。”安度因泄气地说，“未必你不是。快点放开我！”他终于明白自己看来理所当然的事为什么导致小龙的无理取闹。承认也未必是坏事，他想。

拉希奥觉得今天把一年的份都笑完了。难怪安度因一直是无法理解的激烈反应，天生的受……他们为这个话题不止一次互相揶揄，但彼此都明白受不受的其实无所谓，身体关系无法再进一步的根本原因是彼此都无法放下的自尊。而且……会因为这种不忍卒睹的理由得到验证也太令人情何以堪，难怪安度因想隐瞒。他笑着放开王子，看他重新窝回至高王怀里。嫉妒减轻了，拉希奥想，如果是这样他也必须做点什么。安度因刚才差点死掉的样子着实令他心有余悸。

两次泄身让安度因的敏感度削弱不少，他试着用几个瞬发治疗调整状态，但来不及用法术阻断神经时仍会被撞得直抖。瓦里安却仍然游刃有余，被儿子挑逗后他变得意外难缠，甚至掰开臀瓣抚摸两人交合的地方，拍打他的屁股，轻声对怀里的人呢喃“我在插着你呢，感觉到了吗”这样的情话。安度因捂住了脸，耳朵根都红了。

至高王和加尔鲁什都是战士，但王子是彻底的贵族，真是麻烦……拉希奥想。但这不是首先需要考虑的事。打算装扮成安度因代人受过时他问过毒心者一系列问题，最后一个就是能否让整个过程缩短一些。毒心者当时有些烦，丢给他的是“可以，但是没必要搞那么糟，你也蒙混不过去”对话就此中断，现在看来亟需再问一次。

他撩起门帘。从抓住安度因开始就一直隔距离待命的左立刻赶来。拉西奥低声吩咐：“去问毒心者怎么缩短性交时间。我们碰到了实际问题。”

左毫不多话领命而去。拉西奥则思考着即使有办法能不能及时制作出药剂。可能性还是很高，他想，毒心者把它的整个实验室都搬了过来。搬家的活全是那个写作唤醒者读作苦力的姑娘干的，因此毒心者非要拉着她一起去看“实验体”时黑王子完全不好拦阻。

不过她也的确有种神烦的机智……拉西奥漫不经心地想着，放下门帘。屋里还有一位需要他帮忙。

安度因被父亲的情话困窘着，他刚刚回了半句“感……感觉到了”瓦里安立刻急切地追问“舒服吗？嗯？我知道你舒服，说出来呀”……父亲究竟是在哪学到的这种粗俗的表达方式，王子纠结地心想，他果然无法理解拉喀什。

“说呀，说舒服。”国王仍在进逼，安度因张了张嘴，他不知道该不该回答。

“做的好。”刚刚在交代事情的拉西奥放下门帘，赞赏道，“我还以为你完全不开窍。继续，别理他，摇头，装受不了的样子。”

安度因决定不告诉他自己只是在犹豫。他使劲摇头，把脸埋进面前的颈窝。他听见父亲得意的笑声，震动着他的额头和他们连接的地方，瓦里安使劲顶了他几下以示满意。安度因感觉体内一阵酸麻，弹指施放出治疗术。情况到底好转太多了，他想。

结果拉西奥下一句就给他出了难题：“别瘫在那，自己动。”

看到安度因头都没抬的冲自己摆手，拉西奥从鼻子里哼出一口气。这真好，他们彼此间的隐瞒都爆的差不多了。至少现在安度因是在按照自己的指示做，而不是愚蠢的至高王——“我就不该打算瞒着你。”他哼道。安度因偏了偏头，单只眼睛盯着他。

“你也应该有所意识到你父亲和部落酋长之间有点什么。现在我可以告诉你是真的。”而且是下边那个。遗传真奇妙，拉希奥心里嘀咕，“你贸然闯进了他们有关圣钟的争执中，加尔鲁什下了狠手，又留了手。但他们还是吵翻了。你父亲对这件事相当放不开，心思压的太狠，所以吐真剂的药效也严重扭曲了。”

安度因弹起身的速度甚至超过瞬发法术，震惊地瞪着父亲。现在认出来了。那双眼睛里的神情，他曾经在某个人脸上见过。

那是加尔鲁什的眼睛。

安度因无法抑制地发起抖来。那个兽人……那是一个无法劝服的兽人，他能够辨认出，他仍然做了尝试，然后失败了。他认为只是这样。但是父亲……父亲和那个兽人之间……

“所以说，表现得像你父亲点。你父亲现在会怎么做？”拉希奥把理由说明给他。

“告诉我……他现在是谁？”安度因的声音抖得要命，他干脆放弃了恢复正常的努力，反正也做不到，他太害怕了。

“‘他变成了自己和敌方领主的混合体。’”这家伙还不打算放弃么，拉西奥郁结地想，只能继续给他解释，“毒心者的原话：‘他疼爱儿子，领主恨他儿子，问题又全集中在那个小男孩身上，几种感情最后转化成了侵害欲。把人抓来就是了，反正那个小男孩被那么多人上过，肯定不介意救父亲一命。’”

后边还有一句“押着自己上？我不记得龙族有这么疯狂”，因为太丢脸了拉西奥决定不说。

“什？！”安度因顾不上父亲起疑，猛地扭头，“什么叫被……？！”

“加尔鲁什愚蠢的谎话。他向你父亲声称那天轮奸了你。不过至高王——哼——也很令人无语。”拉西奥停顿一下，做出一个双引号的手势，压沉嗓音：“‘……我不敢问安度因！’”

安度因再次捂住了脸。拼图完整了，但他觉得全身的力气都被抽走了。父亲被加尔鲁什刺激到，无法接受的情况下很容易产生无心的想象——这个要命的时间点上拉希奥给他下了药。

现在解释什么都没用。他脱力地忍受身体的起起落落，一时间被强烈的疲惫感冲刷。真想放弃。像父亲那样沉浸在肉欲中会轻松很多……

他无奈地摇头，挣脱这个诱人的想法。母亲的笑容能够唤回父亲，但那样他又会变得……理智？这是期望折磨快点结束的安度因不想看见的。但是如果进一步刺激他……安度因眼前闪过那个兽人的脸，如果是药物诱发的转化症状，某种意义上讲他确实在被加尔鲁什侵犯。拉希奥的办法虽然可恶但是歪打正着，他逃不过这一次。他苦笑起来，又慢慢变成决然的笑容。

拉西奥惊讶地看着他笑：“你脑子还好么？……或者，又有什么主意了？”

“我知道怎么治疗父亲了。但有点冒险。”安度因深吸气驱散恐惧，理了理头发，“如果看着不对，帮我一把。”

黑龙耸肩哼了一声，他除了奉陪也没第二个选择。

但真看到小王子的行动，拉西奥还是被他的胆子吓住了。安度因按住父亲的腰单方面阻止了抽动，双手捧起男人的面颊，仍是统御意志的音色，但这次正直而严厉：“我发过誓，一定会阻止你。你在那里吧？从我父亲的脑袋里滚出来——加尔鲁什！”

瓦里安瞪着他，眼神在冰冷和惊疑间摇摆不定。安度因镇定地保持沉默，坚决而无畏地直视那双眼睛。几秒后瓦里安开口，声音冷彻骨髓：“小鬼……你以为你在跟谁说话？”

这个人类小鬼作死水平简直天下第一。拉西奥完全僵直了。

安度因毫不退缩：“我当然知道。我知道的比你认为的多很多。比如说，”他沉下声音，“在我的事情上，你欺骗了我父亲。”

瓦里安粗野地大笑起来。“你该看看他的表情。他从没露出过那么软弱的表情。你的性命威胁不到他，但我知道肯定有什么能让他崩溃。”

原来如此，父亲在后悔那一瞬间的示弱……安度因想，“你必须告诉他那是假的！”

加尔鲁什瞪着他：“你在命令我？”

“父亲很伤心。他不敢问我是不是真的被你强暴了。”安度因坚持，“我不认为他没有调查，但他不相信调查结果。他只相信你。”

“是吗？那你认为……”加尔鲁什恶趣味地顶了他一下，“我们现在在做什么？”

他上钩了。“你在做梦，加尔鲁什。”安度因快速回答他，“这只是发生在你脑子里的事情。我敢肯定，你不记得是怎么来到这里的。”

加尔鲁什眯起眼睛思索，神色慢慢带上恶狠狠的不甘。

“父亲需要你亲口告诉他。”安度因继续怂恿他。

加尔鲁什掂量了一阵，随后上下打量安度因，看着少年光裸的躯体慢慢露出淫笑。

“这个嘛，”他笑道，“看你的表现，如何？”

安度因立刻给了他答案：“休想，加尔鲁什！我是暴风城的王子，我有王族的尊严！”

“王族的尊严。”加尔鲁什点头赞成，胸有成竹地笑道，“那就看着这尊严怎样被碾碎吧。瓦里安有副反应不错的身体，你呢？我想我知道答案……”

这下可糟了，拉西奥急得有点站不稳。加尔鲁什的人格完全看懂了王子之前的闪避动作，双手牢牢捉住少年的细腰，以相同的角度用力撞进去，每次都狠狠顶中敏感器官。安度因被迫后仰，双臂向后支撑身体，这回他一次躲避都没做，在治疗术的暗助下硬生生扛下了所有冲击，加尔鲁什抽插了几十次，他全身都在抖却一声没吭，海蓝色的眼睛偶尔有些散乱，但始终坚持直视父亲。

加尔鲁什被他盯得心烦意乱，“啧……讨厌的眼睛，”他厌恶地嘟囔，“一模一样。”

门外突然响起一阵咳嗽，拉西奥简直蹦了起来。他迅速平复自己的失态，悄悄拉开帘布。左立在外面，台阶下跟着一脸担忧的唤醒者。

“交合处外敷，最多五分钟。”黑皮肤的兽人女性把试管递给主人。这时候屋内传来一声沉重的碰撞，拉西奥顿时对她俩由谢转怨。

左察言观色，立刻拉起血精灵逃跑。唤醒者想说什么，没来得及说就被拽走了。

拉西奥迅速缩回屋里查看情况，幸好并不严重，瓦里安外表的加尔鲁什改变了体位，把小王子面朝下扔在床上，从后面进入了他。安度因试图爬起来，但侵害者把他的双臂拧到身后单手抓住，使劲下压，他的上身死死嵌进床里，下身抬高被不停冲撞。

拉西奥看不到安度因的脸，担心地躬身，轻声唤他：“安度因.乌瑞恩？你还好吗？”

王子轻轻点了点头，声音闷闷地传出，还是一样的平稳：“没事。你去做，我动不了。”他听见了左说的话。

他还惦记着自己来呢。拉西奥被一连串的情况折腾得有点头晕，他顺着安度因后腰下的沟壑缓缓注入药剂，恍然有种事情还没开始的错觉。再这么来一遍可受不了，他想。安度因的身体反应对他来说都是折磨，天知道他看得多兴奋。

有了觉悟才选择亲临现场不是么，拉西奥有点烦闷。他并不纠结于这些，龙族的道德感一直偏弱，他甚至不介意现在去插一脚——如果不是深刻了解安度因性格的话。安度因刚刚认同他的办法，他再胡闹小王子真的会动手杀人。

他直起身等待效果。没几秒钟安度因呜咽了一声，随后重新变得不声不响。治疗术的输出循环有点乱，拉西奥担心地叫了他一声，安度因点头回应。

瓦里安就没那么稳定了。半分钟内他整张脸涨的通红，呼吸和节奏都变得混乱不堪，毫无章法地在儿子体内乱戳。

“你……比他……妙多了……”加尔鲁什嘶声道。包裹他的粘膜如同环形山的温泉般滚烫，毫无缝隙地挤压吮吸他，简直是人间极乐——他咬着牙想。脑子里有个讨厌的角落在否定，但是管他的，有乐子不享不是加尔鲁什的风格。他使劲冲刺，肉穴没有辜负他任何一个期待，挺入时柔软地敞开，抽出时不舍地挽留，触到敏感点时痉挛地绞紧，每一个震颤都在他的掌控之中，让他的感官为之倾倒。没有瓦里安他简直要爱上这个小温泉了。

除了……对，除了声音。他自觉挺动了几百下，小温泉居然一个呻吟都没有，真是像极了他父亲的顽固。不过既然他爽到了，也不介意这种逞强。他让他想起初遇时的瓦里安——拉喀什，或许该这么称呼。

他低吼一声，快速抽动几下，在人类少年体内释放了自己。真是爽爆了，他迷迷糊糊地想着，对了还有一件事。他伏下身凑近那个人的儿子，咬住他的耳朵舔舐，得意又不失钦佩地低语：“不错的梦。你让我想起开心的事情。遵守诺言，我会告诉他的。”

加尔鲁什闭上眼睛，远远看到了瓦里安。他拄着萨拉迈尼站在昆莱山他们偶尔幽会的地点，满脸的震惊和难以置信，时间似乎凝固在了这一刻——“他相当美味，或许你也该试试尝一下”，加尔鲁什想起自己刚才的话。他哈哈大笑起来：“蠢人类，我骗你的！”

联盟国王的神情明显放松了。兽人笑着想——他们终究要永别，但是，或许可以不那么介意……

瓦里安的躯干雪崩一般重重扑倒在安度因身上，七天处在性兴奋状态无法休息，吐真剂失效后他立刻陷入了深度昏迷。

拉西奥着急地把国王掀到一边：“安度因，你还活着吗？安度因？”

少年动了动，努力合拢双腿，把束缚在背后的双臂收到身侧。几个动作耗尽了他的全部力气。拉西奥看他四肢痉挛着徒劳地想爬起来，赶忙坐到床边帮他翻身。真轻，他有点惊讶地想，经常忘了这个人只有16岁——但看到安度因的正脸，拉西奥的瞳孔骤然放大。

“你……张嘴！！！”他飞一般撬开染满鲜血的嘴唇，使劲翻搅口腔。太好了里面没事，他安心地吐了口气。安度因眼睛闭着，看到他唇边的浓重血痕时拉希奥还以为小王子咬舌头了。

惊恐很快变成气愤，拉西奥生气地抽出手指，发现安度因的下唇几乎没有完好的地方，他的手一离开，他又立刻咬了上去。

“够了！”他重新把手指捅进去，“没事了，想喊喊出来。”

他改成侧坐，让安度因靠在自己身上。至高王那边先缓一缓，他想，现在王子的情况更令人担心。

安度因喘息着，偶尔哆嗦一下，但没有喊。由于两次泄身的原因他的身体反应不明显。他睁开眼睛眨了一阵，视线担忧地投向昏迷不醒的男人，含着手指的口中模糊地发出一个音节，是“父亲”。

“他会没事的。”拉西奥用另一只手脱下披风，盖在安度因身上，抬高声音：“左使！”

噔噔噔的上楼梯声响起，拉西奥续道：“进来，把至高王搬走。”

安度因发出一阵抗议的呜呜，拉西奥没理他，左右二人的办事效率一直高于常人，他没道理为了一个蠢透了的至高王去找个不机灵的男仆。左进门利落地给瓦里安套上衣物，半架半拖地把人弄了出去。安度因不抗议了，担忧地盯着门口。

“看不见。山坡挡着。”拉西奥知道他在想酒肆的事。

安度因长吸了口气，终于放松下来，全身重量靠在拉西奥身上。黑王子等了一会儿，看他不折腾了，起身道：“我抱你去洗澡。”

安度因立刻抓住他的衣服，摇头。

“又怎么？”拉西奥停下动作皱眉。他抱得动，也不觉得这人现在能走路。

安度因的舌头往外顶他的手指，他拿开它们。王子的声音虚弱极了：“……催情剂……药效还没过……”

短暂的领悟后拉西奥吓了一大跳：“双向起效？！你扛过来的？！为什么不告诉我？”

安度因摇了摇头：“……来不及……”

药效升腾时他像突然被抛进了熔岩中，感官的刺激放大了无数倍，他想告诉拉希奥，但是一张嘴呻吟声就无法控制地溢了出去，逼得他拼死咬住嘴唇。这次不能发声，一个也不行，想要治好父亲必须忍过去。他几乎毫无章法地乱扔治疗，然后听到拉希奥叫他。不能让黑龙起疑导致节外生枝，拉希奥一定会撬开他的嘴，那样就全砸了——他努力做出简单的点头动作，祈祷拉希奥别发现不对。他成功了，但是忍受的过程让他觉得又死了一回，快感的剧烈程度超过初次，幸亏很快父亲也沉沦进来，不再连续攻击他的敏感处，让他偶尔能喘息一阵，再重新把嘴唇咬紧。牙齿的力度一定会咬出血，但他顾不上了。父亲射精时激烈的勃动让他差一点喊出来，不顾后果地连续施法，根本想不起法术还有持续时间，等事情全部结束他完全虚脱了。

“很严重？”拉西奥紧张地问。

安度因沉默，随后满怀愤懑地说：“拉西奥——我一定要让你尝尝那个滋味。我发誓。”

小黑龙撇撇嘴，就知道会这样。折辱一个倔强的人类不可能不做被报复的觉悟，绝交追杀都是轻的，这点拉希奥考虑得透彻，万幸王子最终还是表露出了认同他的意思。他扯开话题：“你现在怎么样？用不用我让……”他突然想起左被打发善后至高王了，“我去给你端盆水？”

安度因摇头。力气已经有所恢复，他默默咏唱祷言，体内的热度被压下，嘴唇上刺痛的咬伤逐渐抚平，他随手扫了一下身后的人，黑龙口中的伤也很快痊愈了。

拉西奥注视那些金色的星星，忍不住又挑起一个邪笑。他绝对不会忘记刚才的事。能看到强大的圣光牧师被逼到近乎放弃——就像他说的，把头挂到暴风城门口都值。但是小王子从不放弃，这正是拉西奥对他又爱又恨的地方。

“好些吗？”他问，“我抱你去洗澡？”

安度因点点头：“酒肆。”

“懂。”拉西奥想了想，又问：“你不会不甘心？”

安度因看了他一眼，拉西奥被其中的狡黠激得警觉起来。小王子又在计划什么了。他立刻注意到人类少年的手腕，虽然做了措施但还是有相当程度的红肿破皮——这个狡猾的牧师没有治疗那里。

好吧，尽管计划。拉西奥了然地笑了，他同样不是任人宰割的个性。

拉希奥起身抱起安度因，挑开门帘走下阶梯。迷雾酒肆的冒险者正在等着他们相携出现。他们的关系终于可以公开了，并且他们会得到大家的祝福，不像那个令人悲哀的至高王。

 

END  
=====

后记

这是一个用丧心病狂都无法形容的脑洞。

我一直铁了心要写一篇这样的肉文：它既非两情相悦也不能强奸变和奸，它需要把“夜还很长”这样滥掉的梗排除在外，不能排除的必须要有上下文呼应，受害者也需要聪明冷静，能逃就逃，逃不掉也要周旋，决不轻言放弃——正是因为这些情结，我写肉总是提笔出状况，受君总是能设计出巧妙的办法成功脱逃。直到看到一个梗里提到的“沉默魔法”。联系自己遭遇连续沉默时束手无策的状况——小王子，对不起，就上你了。

但是即使添加了沉默设定，设定完成故事按下启动键，小家伙立刻给我一个下马威：拉西奥一伙人行动匆忙，不可能把床固定的很好，于是他想连床一块搬走。我只好给床加了重量，再给他一个放松警惕性的暗示……

这些逃跑计划是如此契而不舍，我四处封堵被搞的疲于奔命，气急败坏的把他的重伤加了进去，意图让敏感神经限制他的行动，结果突然之间事态就无可挽回的滑向了最惨烈的方向，最后搞得简直无法直视……就算我在周边拼命圆场，似乎也没能挽救。

写完以后好几天不敢看这几个名字。登陆游戏在过场CG看到瓦里安瞪人，当下羞愧欲死差点夺路而逃。

……你说我这是图啥呢……

这个梗（瓦安+3P+潜藏的性意识）是抄来的，所以题目跟随原作者的题目《随笔》，文里也有很多句子和原文相似，嗯确实是生怕别人认不出的致敬（or抄袭），我超膜拜这个梗。副标题“癔病研究”则是主旨，我在读弗洛伊德的文章时开始强烈想把这个肉梗用自己的执念重演一遍，而且本身弗洛伊德的研究就是性——所以说，这个文也是初等精神分析理论在同人中的应用，嗯……是学术研究，没错……【没底气到以头抢地

写的时候惊讶地发现我一直以来对于性与死亡采取了一种微妙的混淆态度，于是在文里忠实地把这点反映出来——所以才会出现欺负一个重伤患以及腹上死的描写。相信我我刚开始只是想让他别太不舒服，但是只要我有这个情结，只要条件允许，我一定会把受搞死一次，于是这一次就顺理成章被倒霉的小王子摊上了。谁叫他粉碎性骨折的。那个……至少他的光环让我必须把他救活嘛囧，想一个顺理成章的救人办法还挺费脑细胞的……

基本是正叙+插叙。背景是吼瓦、黑白黑两个CP，5.2补丁。原作者强调的父子在我这里以一个潜意识出现，就是文中瓦里安说的话，他爱安度因爱的有点过头相信有眼睛的都看的出来。起因是5.1末尾二货吼“差点”劈死安度因（文中用CP解释了这个千古之谜，但我自己并不这么认为），战争之潮中瓦里安已经不再吃有关安度因生命的威胁，于是我把没提过的尊严威胁写成了起爆点…………嗯，所以这是…………几句气话引发的血案。我的理解是，拉西奥恰好在瓦里安还没想通的时间段内下药，才导致了他的神经症爆发，已经是至高王的瓦里安按道理不会一直陷在纠结情绪中。因此，即使这可以称为安度因在圣钟那场作死的延续，拉西奥依然难辞其咎。所以把小黑龙的气焰降了很多。

解释癔病。又称分离转换性障碍，由于突发事件、内心冲突、暗示或自我暗示，作用于易病个体引起的精神障碍（百度）。其中分离障碍会有一定可能性使患者在发病期间完全变成另一个人，性格记忆行为都惟妙惟肖。而瓦里安本身就有精神分裂病史……我是不会放过这个优异材料的嘿嘿嘿。

至此这个故事就有了完整的背景而不是单纯的肉，一个有关敏感点的滥梗我没法忍受，于是添加了遗传因素进去（瓦王您压力大吗嘿嘿嘿）。基本上整体情节比较满意。而文笔方面从来没满意过，该死的肉写得我一直在挠墙，我的脑词库本身就有些匮乏，还患有二百字内不能出现相同词语的强迫症，再加上他们是王族不能采取太粗俗露骨的字眼……前面两段返工到死，加尔鲁什部分一次过。能写粗话的感觉太爽了。

最后，关于搞出这种东西的人到底是粉是黑的问题……神经病粉，以上。


End file.
